Fatal Bite
by amorae
Summary: Bella doesn't expect it when Jacob lures her into the forest, only to be attacked by his werewolf friends! Only Edward's bite can save her...but is he strong enough to change her? Full of angst. BellaxEdward


-laughs maniacally- YAY! A completely angsteh BellaxEdward fan fiction! What could get better than that? -smiles- In my opinion...NOTHING!

**Warning: **IF YOU HAVE NOT READ NEW MOON BY OUR GODDESS STEPHENIE MEYER, AND YOU DO NOT LIKE SPOILERS, **DO NOT READ THIS FAN FICTION. I REPEAT, DO NOT READ THIS DAMN FAN FICTION!** If ya'll yell at me for spoilers, I'll just respond as "-pokes warning section-". PLEASE DON'T READ THIS UNTIL YOU'VE READ NEW MOON, OR DON'T READ THIS IF YOU DON'T LIKE SPOILERS!

**Disclaimer: **-Makes Edward plushie bite Bella- -Stephenie Meyer comes up over my shoulder and plucks Edward and Bella plushies out of my hands and makes Edward pull away just before his cloth fangs "bite" into Bella's neck-

So...enjoy...FATAL BITE!

* * *

I never thought I'd actually _die. _Yeah, I've hoped—wished—that Edward would come to his senses and just turn me into a vampire. But that's not exactly dieing, the act that I am currently performing. The last act I will ever perform in my short eighteen-years-and-seven-months life.

Before I met Edward (a dull and bleak life it was), I never really thought about death. When I did, I always knew it was going to be a result of my never-ending clumsiness. Edward did say I was an accident magnet. I guess he called that correctly.

But when I met Edward, I always knew that if I was going to die—the formal, truthful way—it was going to be in Edward's arms, his lips on my forehead, his soul too ashamed and afraid to change me into a vampire. The untruthful death—becoming a vampire—is how I've wanted to die for the last two and a half years or so.

I guess I'm not going to get my wish, am I?

My thoughts stray to Edward, my angel in the depths of Hell. He always told me that he didn't deserve me.

That's a load of bull. It's me that never deserved him, and I always knew that. I always knew, deep down inside of me, that something was going to tear me apart from the demon that stole my heart away.

I lie on the wet grass, thinking of my life before Edward and my life after Edward. I have split it up into those two categories, and I planned to add a "after Edward changed me into a vampire" category too. But that's not going to happen now, I realize dismally.

My breath shutters out of my damaged lungs as I look up at the glistening sky. It had been a sunny, cheery day only two hours before, but now the sky was a darkening gray that reflected the color of my body perfectly.

The blood slowly leaks out of my body, like a tiny little water fountain for a vampire. I cough, and blood spurts out of my cracked lips and covers my whole shirt. Funny, I don't remember wearing a purple-ish shirt. I thought it was blue.

The blood trickles down off my shirt, staining it deeper and making it a darker shade of purple. I realize, a couple of seconds late, that my blood has mingled with the blue coloring and mended into a purple.

I gather the strength to raise my bloodied hand and stare at it with intense curiosity. Only a few moments before it was smarting with pain where I had been bitten, but now it didn't hurt so much. It was more of a dull, aching throb now. Nothing compared to the pain from the wounds the giant teeth had made in my sensitive stomach.

I think back at the attack, mind a fuzzy blur, trying to pick out the distant details. How quickly the mind forgets when one looses blood.

_I look at the letter lying on my bed, folded neatly and proper. I walk over to it, curiosity gripping my senses, and pick it up._

_"To my sweet Bella," says the front. I unfold it slowly, recognizing the swirly script as Edward's. My heart races at the mere thought of him, knowing that if he asks me to forget him again, I will go mad and find him. But he promised me he wouldn't do that. I look at the letter, my features softening as a smile spreads across my lips._

_"My Bella, come to the forest clearing. I will be waiting for you. Love, your Edward." _

_For a moment, the letter doesn't seem right—wouldn't Edward come and take me there himself?—but I brush my paranoia aside. I tell myself that he's probably busy or something of the sort. Nothing will happen to me._

I snort inside my head. How easily the heart trusts, I think dismally. But it's not Edward's fault. Nothing is ever his fault. _They_ must have devised the plot, I realize a bit late. They knew the Cullen's were going to take me off of the Forks land and turn me into a vampire. Not that I exactly mind that idea (it was my wish come true, to be truthful), but the werewolves certainly minded.

My thoughts snap to Charlie. Charlie…my dad…and René…how will they feel when they find out their daughter is dead, thanks to a giant wolf attack? Charlie had kicked me out that night he found me with a motorcycle, but I still loved him. I had moved in with the Cullen's that day, but I still visited my father often. What would he do when he finds my dead body in the forest? Will anyone even find me?

_Edward will, _I tell myself, and I manage to lift my feeble lips into a smile. My stomach is beginning to hurt again, but only near the pelvic bone, where the last one in the group had bitten me—from the knee up to the pelvic bone. Their jaws were very large, I realized right then.

_As I get to the forest clearing, I look for Edward but he is not in sight. I walk around the clearing, remember the first time he brought me there…and then my encounter with the rouge vampire Laurent. It was only kids at La Push that had saved me—now transformed into werewolves, thanks to the threat of vampires._

_After a few moments of standing, I hear rustling in the trees. "Edward?" I call out. I had been getting worried that he had bailed on me. It makes my heart swell to know that he didn't. "Edward, is that you? I've been waiting for you."_

_But the person that comes out of the trees is not my Edward, but Jacob. I blink, truly not expecting him. He had all but broke contact with me once Edward came back. What was with him coming to the clearing so suddenly?_

_"Jacob?" I say, surprise creeping in my voice. "Oh, Jake, it's so nice to see you! How have you been—?" But his intense glare stops me dead in my tracks. His dark eyes are alive with hatred, his face taking on a wolfish quality. I take a step back. "Jake?"_

_"Stop saying my name," he says, a pained expression crossing his tan face. "Bella…why?"_

_"Why what?" I ask, truly not understanding what was going on. Curiosity enters my face as anger flashes in his. He has gotten so increasingly angry as his werewolf self took over the human Jake that I once knew._

_"Why are you friends with those bloodsuckers?" he asks, a tear trickling down his cheek. "Your making me do something I truly don't want to do. Why couldn't you just be content with being a wolf-girl? Why did you have to go and become a bloodsucker friend again?"_

_My mouth hangs open. I'm not entirely sure what he means, but I do not like the sound of it. He notices my surprised reaction and smiles bitterly._

_"I'm sorry, Bella," he chokes out. I stare at him, dumbfounded as he melds into the forest light._

_"Jacob?" I call out. No one answers. "Jacob? JACOB!" But in answering to my feeble calls, three huge, burly wolves come crashing out of the trees. My eyes widen with surprise as they jump on top of me, growling angrily._

_I scream in shock, and in pain, as they knock me to the dense forest ground. The red-furred one bites into my arm, the fangs sinking deep into the flesh._

_I howl in pain, just as the second werewolf crunches his jaws deep into my right leg. I can't see his fur color, but I have a feeling he is Quill. _

_"Don't kill her!" Jacob screams from the cloak of forest. I'm howling in pain, his words just barely audible over my screams of torment. The werewolves growl at each other, and they must be talking through telepathy. _

_"NO! Just don't kill her! Edward won't come. None of the vampires know. Let natural causes kill her!" His words are a torrent of despair. I wonder feebly where Edward is._

_The red furred one bites hard into my stomach, crushing my kidneys and one of my lungs. _

_But just as he's about to go in for the kill, a gray furred wolf barrels into him. I do not see the fight, but in a few seconds they are gone, in the density of the forest. I am alone._

The blood slowly leaves me from my wounds, also leaving from my head—I had hit my head on a rock somewhere in my fall. Leave it to the klutz to wound the one part of her body that the attackers don't touch.

It can't have been more than three minutes when I hear the soft, lyrical voice that has weaved in and out of my head for the past two years.

"Bella, oh God, no!" Edward moans. I feel something pick up my hand, and I see Edward's face swim into my focus. My lungs are still working, miraculously, but I know I am internally bleeding and it will not be long before my lungs are full of blood. I wonder how my lungs have lasted so long, due to the bite the red furred werewolf had given me.

Tears stream down Edward's angelic features, falling onto my face. "Bella, don't die on me now! Bella!" he sobs.

I hear another familiar voice, that sends a jolt of safety up and down my body. For a second, the sense of safety overrides all other emotions, but quickly enough the pain is back, just as bad as it was before.

"Edward, you know what you have to do if you want to save her."

Edward gives a shuttering sob at Carlisle's words, knowing it's true but not wanting to change me.

"Edward…," I choke out, the red fluid trickling out of my mouth. I hear a female sob, and know in my gut that Alice is watching my death scene also.

"Edward, change her," she sobs. I feel another thing pick up my other hand. I can feel the faint sense of stroking, and I can feel Edward lift my head and kiss my forehead gently.

"Damn it Edward, bite her!" Carlisle tells him sternly. Edward looks into my face. I force a smile to show, hoping he knows that with him around, I feel complete. Whether I die here or become a vampire, I will be happy in my final seconds of life.

"If you don't bite her now, I'll bite her! But she'd want you to bite her. If you don't believe me, and she dies because you were too stupid to bite her and I was too late, I swear, I will find a way to punish you."

Edward sighs, laying my hand down and lowering my head, pulling his face away from my vision. "Edward…," I choke once more. Alice gives another shuttering sob.

"I can't bite her…I love her," he whispers.

"BITE HER, EDWARD! SHE ONLY HAS A MINUTE TO LIVE, PROBABLY LESS!"

Edward chokes on some unseen force and lifts my head once more. "I'm sorry, Bella," he tells me in his angelic voice.

"Don't…be," I tell him in something just above a whisper. I feel my senses fading as I look into his topaz eyes, the eyes I have seen when I close my eyes for so long. My vision is blurred, but I have a feeling that no matter where I was, or what I was doing, the last thing I would ever see in this world would be Edward's beautiful, perfect face.

Edward lowers his head, and I just see the glint of white fangs before they disappear from my vision and sink into the soft skin on my neck.

At first, I don't feel anything, but then I slowly feel the burning sensation of venom pulsing through my veins. I rasp a shuddering gasp as more blood drains out of me into his mouth than through any of my wounds.

He pulls away, leaving the venom to settle and rotate around my body in a frenzied fashion. It burns, like a thousand tiny suns flashing through my body at high speed.

"Did I take too much blood?" I hear Edward choke out distantly.

"No, you took the right amount," is Carlisle's response.

"It burns!" I howl painfully, new tears streaming down my face, racing each other to the edge of my cheeks.

I realize that the pain is just beginning.

But, in a distant, far away light, is the prospect of a future where I live with Edward…

…forever.

* * *

I will **most likely **not create a follow-up story on this. It is a POSSIBILITY, but I **HIGHLY **doubt it. Hahahah, just create your own ending. Story plot (c) by muah! Bella, Edward, Carlisle, Alice, Jacob, Quill, the red-furred werewolf, Carlie, and René are (c) by Stephenie Meyer. GO READ HER BOOKS!

--**EDIT**-- Okay...the whole "zomg Charlie would never kick Bella out" thing...are you so sure? He tried to a couple of times...maybe he will! It's just my view on the story...and the whole "Jacob would never attack Bella" thing...maybe he didn't want to. -winks- Wolves have to listen to the alpha's in the pack and if they don't they die, simple as that. If you noticed in the book, if he doesn't obey the werewolves he starts to choke. He doesn't actually WANT them to attack Bella...it's just everyone else in the pack wanted to "stop the bloodsuckers from making another one of them" so they were going to kill Bella. But...Jacob doesn't let them kill her...3


End file.
